


Out Of Reach

by mothsin



Category: DREAM!ing (Video Game)
Genre: Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Crying, Desperation, Established Relationship, Facials, Frustration, Genital Piercing, Light Sadism, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Voyeurism, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:16:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21518791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mothsin/pseuds/mothsin
Summary: Issei is on an overseas tour and Mikage checks on how he's doing.
Relationships: Asagiri Mikage/Torasawa Issei
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	Out Of Reach

**Author's Note:**

> [March 2020 Update] Dear AO3 beginning notes diary, Ohitsuki got redeemed in the final scene of season 2. I was hurt in the process but my OTP lives T-T If you are reading this, please read Dream!ing season 2.
> 
> [January 2020 Update] I just wanted to say that I feel bad for portraying Asatora in a positive, loving, SS&C light after the Desert Haze update... I can't explain how without giving spoilers for a yet untranslated story but Mikage is unfortunately OOC after a certain plot twist... I was going to delete this fic but I thought I may regret that later. Just know that if that plot twist was even so much as hinted at before this story, let alone writing this scenario, I wouldn't even be comfortable thinking about it! LMAO (Yes, I am in pain. Thank you for asking.)  
> /end  
> \---
> 
> After gobbling up every Ohitsuki story the only option was to write porn littered with trivia and references.
> 
> (Btw I did my fact checking, there are chastity cages that don't set off walk-through metal detectors ;3c)
> 
> If you're curious what Mikage's piercings look like, here it is in all its Technicolor glory (NSFW image): https://d2pqhom6oey9wx.cloudfront.net/img_resize/9065206025c93e0df33b77.png

Mikage sat at his desk, facing the only monitor in his setup that was turned on, doing nothing at first glance. He tilted his chair back, back, until he almost tipped over and pulled himself forward. Eyes unfocused, he had been doing this for who knows how long. Rhythmic like the sound of waves in his ears and the sour peach lollipop in his mouth that he passed from one cheek to the other while his mind raced but seconds seemed to have slowed to a crawl.

And they kept slowing down, and the tide kept rising until it was all drained with a familiar ping and Mikage snapped out of it.

Incoming call.

_Accept._

“Hey, Asagiri! Can you see me?"

_Not at all._

With a smile rising to his face, Mikage tossed his lollipop in the bin under his desk and pulled himself closer to the monitor.

“Good evening, Ryocho. What a nice looking room~”

“Oh, shoot. I’m using the wrong camera again, right? Hold on,"

“Take your time~” Mikage’s smile was apparent in his voice.

“There it is!” Issei smiled at the front camera of his phone.

“There you are~” Mikage beamed back. “How was your day?"

“Actually, I just arrived in the hotel room! The performance got delayed due to a problem with the stage crew and…"

_Ah, boring._

Mikage reached for a lollipop from a distant corner of his desk and unwrapped it while filling the gaps between Issei’s sentences with affirmative sounds. He put the lollipop in his mouth and flattened the wrapper.

_Another win._

“…So, in the end, I had to return on my own. Aah, I’m exhausted.” Issei finished his summary and plopped himself down on a neatly made bed.

“Exhausted~?” Mikage presented Issei’s word choice back at him.

“Yeah, it was a long day." Issei stretched.

Mikage rolled his lollipop with his tongue while his hand went to his chest to play with his necklace.

“So exhausted that you would rather go straight to bed?” Mikage made sure to weigh his intonation down with enough subtext that it wouldn’t go over Issei’s head.

“Not so exhausted that I would hang up on you!” A stark contrast in how serious Issei’s answer was compared to Mikage's playful tone.

Mikage was pleased to see that his words hadn't gone over Issei’s head. In fact, they flew so low that it could be called a smack to the face, tinting Issei’s cheeks with the same rosy colour as the cherry lollipop Mikage was now disposing of.

He was also pleased that their connection was fast enough for him to make out every little change in Issei’s expression. Exactly where his eyes darted, to Mikage’s chest. A little higher, neckline, there, on his necklace. The same necklace he always wore, except now it shared its chain with a small key that glinted under the light from Mikage’s monitor.

Issei usually needed most things to be spelt out but not right now, not when his eyes were fixed on the key to his freedom that was thousands of kilometres out of his reach. It was clear from the longing in his eyes that his mind was in the right place.

“So, Ryocho, how was your day?” Mikage repeated his question from earlier and grabbed a pair of earphones. Putting them on and leaning back in his seat, he was ready to give Issei his undivided attention.

There was a moment of silence while Issei adjusted his position so that his phone was resting on the headboard of the hotel bed and he was away from the camera, far enough for it to get a full view of his figure, sitting on his knees. It didn’t escape Mikage that his thighs were spread farther apart than usual.

Issei seemed to be having difficulty finding his words. Flustered, he fidgeted in his place. Then blurted out:

“I saw you in my dream last night."

The smug smirk Mikage had put on out of habit vanished with that sentence.

“It felt so real. I thought I was back in Japan.” Issei averted his eyes, “And it felt so good too, but you kept telling me I couldn’t come..."

Mikage’s heart skipped a beat at the image forming in his mind with each word. Issei, having a wet dream about him…

“Then I woke up,"

_No. Continue._

“…and, I know,” Issei’s voice was sheepish now, “We made a promise but I couldn’t help myself…” Issei’s voice trailed off.

“Ryocho?"

Issei looked up with an apologetic look on his face.

“Did you touch yourself?”

“Yes…” Issei’s answer came with a delay and a heavy heart.

_He’s seriously feeling guilty?_

“How?” Mikage asked with genuine curiosity.

He had personally locked Issei up before he left. There was no way he could have…

Unless...

“Ryocho?” Mikage continued without giving Issei the chance to reply. “You fingered yourself.” It was more of a deduction than a question.

The effect of Mikages’s words on Issei was immediate. His head hung low. “I…"

Mikage cut him off. “You had a wet dream about me and couldn’t help shoving your fingers in yourself."

Mikage saw no point in filtering his words, not when he could see how they affected Issei. He pulled himself closer to the desk and leant forward. “Well? Did you manage to cum?"

His face red, Issei forced himself to look at the camera. “No… I… I couldn’t…"

It wasn’t Mikage’s intention to be mean but how could he keep his expression from morphing into a smug grin when he had Issei squirming under his gaze.

“You know, Ryocho, I could help you.” Mikage cast his line and waited.

“Really? How?” The childlike wonder in Issei’s eyes was laughably out of place considering the nature of their discussion.

“Oh, you didn’t notice the button on the cage?” Mikage decided to be slightly meaner.

“The button?” Issei’s eyes widened.

“Yeah, there's a button on the cage that’s supposed to make you cum when you press it.”

Unable to resist his curiosity, Issei’s hands went to his belt.

 _Didn’t even have to tell him to take it off._ Mikage almost let out a chuckle.

“Ryocho?” Issei was fumbling with his zipper when he heard Mikage’s voice. He returned his attention to the smiling devil on the small screen.

“I was just kidding. There is no button.” Mikage couldn’t hold back a giggle while thinking he should feel guilty for toying with Issei like this but he couldn't stop himself when Issei was so gullible and his disappointed pout so cute.

“Aw, don’t make that face~ I wasn’t joking about helping you."

Issei’s face immediately lit back up at Mikage’s words. _What is he, a puppy?_

“Before you left, I put a little something in your suitcase. A box about this size, inside the inner pocket.” Mikage explained and watched as Issei leapt down from the bed and left the frame to retrieve the item in question.

_Oh, he is a puppy._

Soon Issei returned with a small rectangular box and assumed his previous position on the bed.

“Aren’t you going to open it? Think of it as a present to celebrate your one week of being locked up~” He didn’t show it but Mikage was just as excited as Issei.

“You didn’t have to…” Issei replied out of habit before he saw what was inside.

Mikage’s eyes were fixed on Issei while the latter took out a neatly wrapped bullet vibrator.

“Asagiri… I don’t know what to say.” 

“You can start by telling me if I’m lucky enough to get a private performance from The Issei Torasawa this evening.”

Mikage couldn’t stop thinking about the mental image he had earlier: Issei on the edge of an orgasm with his name on his lips.

He had to see the real thing.

“A private- Oh. Yeah…Yes, I will do my best.” Issei’s words were rushed in a way that signalled, yes, he was certainly embarrassed, however, not in a place to turn down a chance of having an orgasm when he had been yearning for one for days.

He didn’t need to be told to undress. They had done this before. Only not over such a long distance. Back home, Mikage occasionally caged Issei. Sometimes for a few days, sometimes just for a couple of hours while he tortured Issei’s confined dick with various toys.

Mikage made himself comfortable in his seat while his eyes followed Issei’s movements. He tried to imagine how Issei must feel all caged up, not because he suddenly grew a sympathy bone but imagining the helplessness Issei must be feeling, the desperation… His thoughts wandered: Issei lying on a hotel bed at night, consumed by his lust and utterly powerless in providing his body with the satisfaction it needed.

Mikage let out a shaky breath.

Of course, Issei wasn't truly trapped. He had an emergency key hidden inside the lining of his suitcase. He just didn’t know it, and he wouldn’t, unless he needed it.

Issei was down to his underwear now. The garment that hugged his narrow hips truly didn’t leave much to the imagination. Hooking his thumbs under the waistband, Issei slowly peeled it down, taking care that the fabric didn’t get stuck on the metal ridges of his cage.

“Can you see well, Asagiri?” The uncharacteristically coy tone of Issei’s question made it sound rehearsed. Mikage had no doubt it was.

As soon as he got over his shyness, Issei became an excellent performer. His body itself was a sight to behold too. Not the tallest among their peers but a nicely toned body that was also trained to mimic the daintiness of an 18th-century courtesan.

However, with his underwear out of the way and thrown off to somewhere outside the frame, Issei felt his confidence ebb away. He had no idea how he looked. He was kneeling on a foreign bed, completely naked with only Mikage’s voice to comfort him. Did he look good? Is this what Mikage wanted? He couldn’t bring himself to look at Mikage’s eyes to search for an answer.

On the other side of the world, Mikage’s eyes were glued to his monitor, to the delicious sight before him. When he was not wearing one of his stage costumes, Issei wore his heart on his sleeve. Mikage had noticed the exact moment Issei decided he would rather curl in on himself. His hands that were previously roaming his body were now fixed in place as if trying to hide it.

“Ryocho?” Mikage’s voice had none of his usual mocking tone. Even though he loved how vulnerable Issei looked, he had nothing to gain from making him uncomfortable when he was not there to physically comfort him.

“Do you want to continue?"

His eyes refusing to meet Mikage’s, Issei let out a small “I do”.

“Do you want me to tell you what to do?"

Issei nodded.

“Alright then, I want you to take the vibrator and turn it on. Easy enough?"

Issei did as he was told: He took the bullet vibrator from where he had left it on the bed and seeing no point in undoing the neatly wrapped cord, flicked its dial to the lowest setting.

“Now I want you to hold it against the spine of the cage."

Issei looked down. The cage he was wearing was custom made. Entirely metal, with rings that wrapped around his flaccid cock every few millimetres, held together with a spine that went under his dick perpendicular to the rings. The cage itself was connected to a thicker, heavier ring that sat snugly at the base of his balls.

He pressed the vibrator in his hand against his cage.

“Asagiri, do youー nnnhh~"

Whatever it was that Issei opened his mouth to ask, it dissolved into a whine the moment the vibrator made contact with his cage. The toy itself was nothing impressive, but the metal cage carried its vibrations all over Issei’s dick, from the base to the tip. His hips thrust forward in an attempt to get more stimulus.

“You can turn it up to the highest setting if you want.” Mikage couldn’t wait to see Issei break down.

Issei’s free hand did just that while his other hand wrapped around the bullet and his dick, holding them pressed together. Now the vibrations that enveloped him were starting to creep into his mind. His eyelids fluttered closed while his mouth hung open, spilling moans with each forward jerk of his hips. Intentionally or not, he was humping his hand with tiny thrusts. Mikage wasn’t sure if the sight was adorable or pathetic, or both

“Ah- Asagiri~ Nnh… Ha~ Aah…” Even Issei himself wasn’t sure what he was trying to say. The rolling of his hips was erratic. Focused on the possibility that this may finally be what tips him over the edge, his mind was almost consumed by pleasure except for the pressing concern that his cage felt like it was clamping down on him.

“Haa- Ah- Asagiri… Nnh~ Feels… too a~Ah~ tight…” It burned. It burned but Issei felt closer than he had been in days. Just a little further.

A knowing smile bloomed on Mikage’s face. Custom made as it was, Issei’s cage wasn’t a perfect fit. It was Mikage who had placed the order and he might have ordered it to be ever so slightly looser than it should be. Nothing that would cause discomfort during the day, but noticeable once Issei's dick decided to harden. Not that it could, but it could certainly try, making it feel like the cage was tightening around its wearer, throwing him into burning agony. Mikage licked his lips.

“It’s alright, Ryocho,” Mikage reassured Issei with his silky smooth lilt. “I know you can do it. I know you can come for me.” His voice fell lower, “I rea~lly want to see your face when you come."

“Nn nh haa~ Asa~ ahn.” Issei's cage was getting tighter alongside the coil in his stomach. The closer he got, the more it burnt. If it were just him, he would have stopped the moment it started hurting but he had to be strong. For Asagiri. Didn’t he say he wanted to see him come? Long beyond the point of feeling embarrassed, Issei faced the camera. The least he could do was put on a proper show, he thought, but failed to follow through. What show, when all his body was good for was fucking his hand in a desperate search for relief. Not to mention his face, unable to form an expression besides flushed cheeks, mouth hanging open, and thick eyebrows furrowed, silently pleading for his release.

It was prettier than any sort of makeup Mikage had seen Issei wear. Desperation looked good on him. At least that's what Mikage thought as he crossed his legs in his seat.

It was obvious Issei was close but Mikage wasn’t expecting him to double over. A shame that his face was hidden now, but the fact that he was mindlessly humping his hand like a dog made up for it. More meaningless moans reached Mikage’s ears.

Issei felt a single straw away from breaking into tears. No matter how hard he tried, his body refused to give him the release he needed. Each time he thought he was getting there, his body held him back with a cruelty he had only ever seen from Mikage. Maybe it was this association that made him voice his agony, muffled by the bedsheets he was pressing his face onto.

“Please…” Came the heart-wrenching sob and made Mikage bring a hand to his mouth to prevent himself from making a similarly pathetic sound.

He often brought Issei to this point himself, it was one of his favourite things to watch, waiting for him to break down before he gave him what he wanted and savoured the misplaced gratitude in his eyes. However, this was something else entirely. Despite the video call and the hidden key inside Issei’s suitcase, without Mikage beside him, at that moment there was no way Issei could get out of this situation. No matter how much he begged, struggled… Much like that turtle turned on its back, there was nothing Mikage could do to help him. He could only watch as Issei tortured himself. 

Betraying his feigned composure, Mikage’s left hand found its way between his legs, pressing onto his crotch while his clouded eyes followed the scene unfolding on his screen.

Issei’s agony didn’t last much longer. The coil in his stomach snapped but it was less of an orgasm and more like the filament of a light bulb breaking. One second he had the hope of relief, and the next, it had completely gone out. Following a tired whine, Issei fell silent. His hand that was gripping the vibrator and his caged dick went lax and dropped the toy onto the bed. It kept buzzing but Issei’s mind felt numb. His breathing was still heavy when he made an attempt to straighten up, only then noticing that his free hand had been gripping the bedsheet so tightly that his nails had turned white.

When Issei faced the camera again, the expression on his face should have broken Mikage’s heart but it made a wrong turn around his stomach and made him throb between his legs instead, making him press the heel of his hand down on the hardness that had crossed the threshold between distracting and distressing a while ago. He would have preferred not to attract Issei’s attention to his own issues but when his hand moved to open his zipper, he realised he hardly cared. Besides, even if Issei noticed, chances were he was too fucked out to concern himself with it.

Issei’s cheeks were damp. So was the bedsheet crumpled beneath him. Issei reached down to turn off the vibrator and tried to make sense of his situation. Before he could find an answer, Mikage called out to him.

“Ryocho?"

A tired stare was the only reaction Mikage got.

“Are you ok?"

Issei tried to get up on his knees but his thighs were still trembling from that sorry excuse of an orgasm and soon he gave up and plopped back down on the bed. After a moment he found his words.

“Yeah.. I think… I think I came.” His breathing heavy, Issei looked at Mikage with teary eyes.

“You think~?” Mikage’s question was but bait. He had known Issei would end up in this situation.

“Yeah… I…” Issei looked down at the wet patch on the bed. “I came but, I…"

“You want more?” Mikage cut him off, his left hand now rubbing his dick over his underwear. “You came but you’re not satisfied...” His smile was wider now, teeth visible. “…in the slightest."

Issei bit his swollen lips and nodded. That familiar blues crept into his heart.

“You wish…” Mikage’s right hand went to hold the lollipop in his mouth that wasn’t there. His fingers fell on empty lips. “You wish I was there to free you."

A whine reached Mikage’s ears alongside his own heavy breathing.

“You wish I was there to unlock you and fuck you into those hotel sheets. Until you cum, properly this time, and then again, until you are satisfied, until it’s too much and you’re begging me to stop." Mikage bit down on a blunt nail. He might have gone a little overboard but the waters were clear still. He waited for Issei’s response.

Although the response he was faced with was beyond anything he expected.

Issei apologised. For not being able to come, for failing to put on a good show for Mikage… The third point got drowned out by the sound of waves crashing against Mikage’s ears.

“Ryocho…” Mikage hoped his voice came out louder than the water. “You don’t have to apologise.” He involuntarily gritted his teeth.

“But… aren’t you disappointed?” Issei’s question was so sincere, so genuinely worried he had upset Mikage, so ready to shoulder any blame.

It infuriated Mikage.

But that was an emotion for another time. Instead, he flashed a gentle smile at the camera.

“Nonsense, I had a wonderful time.” That much was the truth. “Although~...” He put on his pouty voice, “I regret not having you here to solve a small problem you have caused.”

Only then Issei noticed that Mikage’s left hand had disappeared from the frame.

“Oh… I-” He wanted to see.

He also knew Mikage was not fond of being seen.

A silence followed. ‘Awkward’ he would answer if you asked Issei. For Mikage, it was just another moment of eye candy.

Starting to feel the wear of the waves on his heart, Mikage let out a chuckle, “Just kidding~... Although, let’s say when you return I’m going to have you pay with interest~”

Tired as he was, Issei’s face brightened up when he heard Mikage’s teasing tone.

“Ryocho, why don’t you take a shower now and rest for your flight tomorrow?”

“You’re right,” Issei reached forward to take his phone from where it was resting on the headboard. Holding it closer to his face, he continued in a softer tone, “See you on Sunday, Asagiri… Oh, and... thank you.” Issei’s smile was sweeter than any artificial flavour Mikage knew.

 _What for._ Mikage flashed another copy of his smile from before, “You’re welcome, Ryocho~ Have a safe trip~”

Between Issei hanging up and Mikage yanking his earphones off, the tide had risen again. Mikage leant forward onto his desk and buried his face in his arms. Holding his breath, he let the waters engulf him for a moment. When he resurfaced, it was with a splash of emotions and an expletive shouted in his voice, although it felt distant to his ears.

After the ringing in his ears died down, he finally freed his cock and started to idly stroke it while his right hand reached for the mouse of his computer to pull up a vital ingredient.

A video file saved roughly two minutes ago. He opened it.

_Hey, Asagiri! Can you see me?_

He buffered a bit further and felt his dick twitch when he got to the part where Issei was writhing on the bed.

“Ryocho…”

Mikage started stroking himself faster, occasionally running his fingers over the piercings adorning his slender dick.

He had underestimated how much of a double-edged sword this setup could become. Issei squirming in agony had been a delight to watch. It had hit Mikage a little too late that by putting thousands of kilometres between them, he had put satisfaction as out of his reach as Issei’s.

He sighed, partly from his hand running up and down on his needy cock and partly from his amusement at his foolishness. Certainly, his hand did the job just fine but it was far from what he really needed, far from Issei’s hot, tight…

“Fuck… Ah~” As vivid as it was, Mikage abandoned the mental image of Issei sprawled beneath him to focus on the still image on his screen. Paused on Issei’s face: _mouth hanging open, and thick eyebrows furrowed, silently pleading for his release_

Mikage wanted to see his own release paint the bold, mask-like features of the kabuki actor’s face.

His chair creaked with his movements, faster now, impatient. His ‘Ryocho’s were getting more frequent, his moans uninhibited.

“Ha~ Ryo- Nn~” A flick of a finger against his piercings and he felt the last drop of seawater drain from his mind. “Nnh~ Ah~ Issei~ Fuck… Ha~”

Somewhere along the way he had thrown his head back, eyes closed and hips thrusting up into his hand, he didn’t look too dissimilar to Issei from earlier.

The Issei in Mikage’s mind looked up with expectant eyes.

“Issei~ Nnh~ I’m- Aah~”

One last moan left Mikage's plump lips before he coated Issei’s face in thick ropes of cum.

In reality, though, he had some cleaning to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I originally planned this to be an 8~10k fic that told the things that happen after Issei returns too but I think this much works as a oneshot just fine. Though I'm planning on eventually adding a 2nd chapter that includes Mikage making Issei kiss his key and calling him a good boy.
> 
> Please come talk Ohitsuki with me on twt @mothsaint


End file.
